Iris
by Faniicat
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic :x. Nem todo relacionamento que tem amor é mil maravilhas, e independente do tempo as mágoas, perguntas, raivas e o amor continuam presentes. Só que as vezes não se pode perdoar. Inu


**Iris**

Por: Faniicat

**-**

'And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am'

_( E eu desistiria da eternidade para tocá-la_

_Porque eu sei que você me sente de algum modo_

_Você é o mais perto do paraíso que eu vou chegar_

_E eu não quero ir para casa agora_

_E tudo que eu sinto é esse momento_

_E tudo que eu respiro é a sua vida_

_Porque cedo ou tarde isso vai acabar_

_E eu só não quero perdê-la esta noite_

_E eu não quero que o mundo me veja,_

_porque eu não acho que eles iriam entender_

_Quando tudo está feito para quebrar_

_Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou. )_

**Iris – **GooGooDolls

**PS: **Se opinião de autora conta, ouçam a música com a fic. Foi assim que eu a planejei e é como eu acho que ficaria bonita.

-

Ela olhou pela janela do carro, o chofer estacionou o carro em frente à enorme instituição onde a garota estudava. Com um suspiro, puxou o cabelo para trás da orelha e saltou do carro. Ajeitou o sobretudo marfim sobre o uniforme clássico e jogou os cabelos perfeitamente feitos para trás, deixando os cachos negros cascateando sobre suas costas.

Kagome percorreu os olhos pela entrada grande do colégio. Deu um sorriso para umas meninas que conhecia que lhe acenaram e ajeitou melhor a bolsa grande sobre o ombro. Não demorou para que seus olhos localizassem Sango, com os cabelos lisos soltos esvoaçantes e um sorriso saudoso pra ela. Se abraçaram por alguns instantes e começaram a conversar sobre as férias. Era o início das aulas, Manhattan estava gelada pelo inverno rigoroso, na porta da Cornelia HS. Rapidamente duas meninas, Rin e Ayame, que as seguiam por todas as partes, se juntaram a elas.

Juntas, as quatro atravessaram a rua e entraram na delicatessen, comprando capuccinos e chocolates quentes para que não congelassem no frio que estava a rua naquela manhã nublada. Pela calçada havia sinais de neve, mas não havia flocos caindo naquele momento.

As meninas riam das coisas que Rin contava das férias, descontraídas. Kagome deu um gole no chocolate e balançou a cabeça em negação divertida, olhando para a porta do colégio do outro lado da rua.

Então ela o viu. O coração começou a saltar descontrolado enquanto ela se perguntava se era possível que _ele_ estivesse realmente ali, parado, com o uniforme verde escuro do Cornelia HS, tão lindo quanto da primeira vez que o viu. De repente a voz de nenhuma delas estava ali, quando o dourado encontrou o azul.

Indiferente de quanto tempo tenha sido, o contato visual tão profundo dos dois olhos pareceu uma eternidade, Kagome podia sentir o furacão de emoções arrebatá-la de novo e se amaldiçoou por continuar a se sentir assim, por _deixar _que ele provocasse vontades tão grandes de sorrir e chorar ao mesmo tempo. Era como se um ano inteiro, fosse exatamente nada...

Ayame cutucou Kagome e puxou-a pela mão para que atravessassem a rua. Ela quebrou o contato visual com Inuyasha e abaixou a cabeça por um momento, desistindo de abafar um suspiro antes de levantar a cabeça com firmeza, olhando fixamente pra frente, evitando a qualquer custo que Inuyasha entrasse em seu campo de visão.

Sem entender nada, as amigas seguiram a morena que começou a andar em passos rápidos para dentro da escola.

- KAGOME!

As quatro ouviram a voz masculina gritar, mas só três viraram para conferir de quem era a voz. Não houve surpresa maior do que ver Inuyasha ali, encarando com olhos tristes a silhueta da garota que nem ao menos parara ao ouvir seu nome, só apressou ainda mais a caminhada para dentro da escola. Sango, com a boca levemente aberta, olhou para Inuyasha confusa e para o caminho que Kagome seguira, lançou um olhar de desculpas para o antigo amigo antes de correr atrás de Kagome.

- Hei, espera. – Ela gritou avistando Kagome que começava a subir as escadas. A morena olhou para a amiga, era claramente visível a dor e a confusão nas piscinas azuladas.

- Me deixa sozinha agora, Sango. Por favor. – Continuou a subir as escadas com pressa. Sango suspirou vendo Kagome subir rapidamente, ficou parada ao pé do lance de escada até a amiga virar o corredor e sumir de suas vistas.

- Não vai adiantar nada fugir, Kagome...

**OoO**

Inuyasha passou a mão pelos cabelos, exasperado. Kagome nem ao menos olhara pra ele quando tinha a chamado. Não conseguia parar de pensar na imagem dela entrando no colégio, com a cabeça erguida, se forçando a não olhá-lo. Não conseguia nem se concentrar nas aulas, não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça.

Encostou as costas na parede do corredor vazio, as pessoas estavam em sala, tranqüilas, tendo aulas chatas que as deixava sonolentas. Inuyasha estava no corredor, irritado, magoado, e mais acordado do que gostaria. Ela nem quis saber do que ele tinha a dizer.

Quase não conseguiu acreditar quando viu a figura conhecida passando pelo outro corredor, sendo acompanhada pelo 'tac tac' dos sapatos. Kagome parou em frente ao bebedouro e encheu as mãos d'água, jogando-a no rosto. Talvez água limpa clareasse seus pensamentos. Confusão. Dúvida. Medo. Dor. Saudades. Kagome queria que todos esses sentimentos fossem embora. Mas tudo que conseguia era pensar mais e mais naquilo. Nele.

- Kagome. – O corpo todo tremeu de susto ao ouvir a voz _dele. _Forçou-se a não se virar. De certa forma, queria vê-lo, esperou dia após dia, sentindo falta dele, de seu jeito, de suas conversas, de seus abraços. Sentindo falta de tê-lo.

Agora era tão difícil saber se deveria virar ou não. Todas as mágoas fervilhando e explodindo como em um vulcão.

- Desculpe, mas eu não sei quem é você. – Kagome disse, os sentimentos sendo empurrados e trancados para o fundo da alma. Ela manteve a voz calma.

- Pelo amor de Deus, isso é ridículo.

- Também acho. – Livrou-se da mão dele em seu braço e tocou o local sentindo quente. Fechou os olhos com força. Inuyasha suspirou. Maldita garota teimosa. – Agarrar o braço de uma pessoa que você nem conhece no meio do corredor.

- Você sempre foi simpática com pessoas que você não conhece, se não nos conhecêssemos você não agiria assim.

- _Como você sabe? – _A voz de Kagome soou irritada e magoada, finalmente se virou de frente para Inuyasha. Estava cansada, cansada de chorar por ele, cansada de ficar se perguntando o que tinha acontecido, cansada. – Você sumiu, Inuyasha. Você desapareceu _por um maldito ano, _sem dar a mínima pra ninguém, sem dar uma notícia, tem noção do quanto as coisas mudaram? Você NÃO SABE se eu ajo assim ou não porque você simplesmente NÃO ESTAVA AQUI!

As palavras dela o atingiram como um golpe no rosto. Ela estava certa, nem ao menos tinha o direito de se sentir magoado. Ele não sabia mais nada. Nem sobre ela, nem sobre ele mesmo.

Como um peixe, abriu a boca três vezes mas não saiu nada. Se sentia pressionado pela força dos olhos azuis, comprimido pela dor de vê-la e não poder tocá-la, perseguido por simples e pura inconseqüência.

- Me desculpe.

- Não tem porque se desculpar. Nós não nos conhecemos.

Sem esperar por nenhuma resposta, até porque esta certamente não viria, Kagome se virou com passos rápidos em direção à sala, pegar suas coisas. Precisava sair dali. _Agora._

**OoO**

Passou os dedos finos pelos olhos de novo, tentando inutilmente tirar as lágrimas e as gotas d'água do chuveiro destes. Estava ridícula. Sentada no chão do Box branco, com o chuveiro ligado, sem ter nem ao menos tirado a roupa. Se sentia fraca. Não queria... Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. As mesmas mágoas voltaram a sua cabeça, as mesmas dores, as mesmas saudades, as mesmas culpas e raivas.

... _Porque?_

Debruçou a cabeça sobre os joelhos, sendo incapaz de impedir que as lágrimas viessem com mais força e os soluços balançassem seu corpo. Inuyasha não podia ter ido embora daquele jeito. Não poderia ter feito aquilo com ela. Ele nem ao menos se despediu! Não avisou, não fez absolutamente nada. Inuyasha a fez se sentir um nada.

A água fria estremecia a pele fina, as roupas encharcadas pesavam e a puxavam para baixo. Não queria nem se mexer, não ligava para os dentes batendo e os lábios ficando arroxeados. Não se importava com nada.

- OH MEU DEUS! – Suspirou com força ao ouvir a voz de sua mãe vindo da sala, depois do toque da campainha. Kagome jogou a cabeça pra trás, apoiando-a nos azulejos insossos. – Quanto tempo, como você está? – A morena bloqueou os pios animados da mãe, não queria saber de visitas.

Mas não pode negar surpresa ao ouvir a porta do seu quarto ser aberta e fechada, e em seguida o mesmo processo com a do banheiro. Com certa dificuldade desviou os olhos para a porta. _Inuyasha._

Parecia que o mundo se esquecia de girar, ele ficou parado na porta do cômodo, abalado demais, nem sabia exatamente porque estava ali. Sentia-se tão perdido... Seu coração estava acelerado, Kagome estava debaixo d'água, com a roupa molhada e os cabelos grudados no rosto. Tinha os olhos vermelhos e o corpo trêmulo, de repente não se lembrava das brigas nem de nada, só queria protegê-la, mas como proteger alguém do mal que você mesmo causou?

Era quase difícil andar, mas cruzou o banheiro, sob o olhar cheio de lágrimas dela, e se sentou ao lado dela no chuveiro, sem se importar se a água gelada era incômoda.

Kagome afundou o rosto entre as mãos. Nenhum dos dois se atreveria a falar nada e o até o silêncio parecia deprimente. Era impossível impedir que as lágrimas viessem, Kagome abraçou ao próprio corpo se sentindo incapaz. Desespero. Inuyasha a abraçou, o choque com a pele tão ou mais gélida que a água.

Ela tentou se afastar, estapeou, gritou, chorou, mas tudo que Inuyasha fez foi abraçá-la mais forte. Então dentro do abraço um do outro que puderam ver, que se sentiam _quebrados._

"_- Inuyasha... – Kagome repetiu cansada. Estava sentada na cama, os cabelos levemente desalinhados, e a voz cansada e entristecida. Estava ficando mais difícil do que ela podia suportar. – Porque não me diz o que está acontecendo?_

_- Porque não está acontecendo nada! – A voz grossa dele cortou o quarto, de novo e de novo, por mais que ela tentasse nada mudava._

_- Pare de mentir pra mim! – A morena gritou exasperada levantando da cama, Inuyasha estava em pé, encostado na parede, ela podia ver perfeitamente o contorno dele mesmo com a pouca iluminação. Kagome o encarou com a face ressentida, tudo estava tão frio. Não sabia onde dentro daquele Inuyasha estava o garoto com quem ela começou a namorar. – Porque você tem que fazer isso comigo?_

_- Eu não sei do que você está falando, Kagome._

_- Como não? – Não queria chorar, não outra vez. Aquelas brigas estavam ficando tão freqüentes, seu orgulho não a permitiria chegar àquele ponto de fragilidade diante dele novamente. – Não existe mais um 'nós', Inuyasha! Você não fala mais comigo, eu não sei como você está, você mal liga pra mim. É tão difícil perceber que isso dói?_

_Kagome passou a mão pelos cabelos, quase os puxando, deixando seu corpo escorrer pela porta do armário até sentar no chão. Inuyasha desviou os olhos dela por um momento antes de andar até ela e ajoelhar a sua frente. Kagome queria que ele a abraçasse, que dissesse que estava tudo bem, que ele estava com ela, mas não era assim._

_- Por quê?_

_- Como assim 'por que'? – Fungou e puxou uma mecha do cabelo pra longe do rosto._

_- Porque dói? Você me ama? – O tom de voz dele era quase sarcástico. Kagome queria poder desaparecer, esquecer daquele instante. – Mulheres são basicamente todas iguais._

_- Do que você está falando, Inuyasha?_

_- Que isso está me sufocando. – Inuyasha abaixou os olhos e Kagome sentiu os olhos arderem, o canto dos lábios tremendo enquanto ela se agarrava a si mesma para não começar a chorar. – Que... Que eu não agüento mais._

_- Está terminando comigo?_

_- Eu não sei, eu... – Por um momento, Kagome pode ver a confusão dele naqueles olhos dourados. Podia ver que ele estava triste, queria saber por que, porque ele estava distante, porque de repente parecia que ele a queria longe. Inuyasha ergueu a mão até alcançar o rosto da namorada. Ela não conseguiu evitar de puxá-lo para um abraço. Sentia tanta falta de realmente senti-lo. Não desviou os olhos dos dele._

_- Você não me ama mais não é? – Inuyasha desviou o rosto, de repente o olhar dela era intenso demais. De repente não queria estar ali._

_- Amo. – Kagome estreitou os olhos e os fechou com força, era quase palpável o esforço que Inuyasha fazia para dizer aquela simples palavra. Tirou os braços do pescoço dele e o empurrou para longe._

_- NÃO MINTA PRA MIM! Já disse para parar de mentir pra mim, Inuyasha. Pelo menos se assuma!_

_- Kagome, eu..._

_- Sai daqui._

_- Eu amo você. – A voz dele parecia ser mais verdadeira agora. – Só não acredito mais. Eu não quero te perder agora._

_Eles se encararam por um momento indefinido. O azul perdido no dourado, se misturando como um só, sentindo dores como se os dois nunca pudessem se tocar._

_- Sai daqui._

_Ele foi. "_

Kagome chorou com mais força dentro do abraço dele e não fez nenhuma objeção quando, reunindo todas suas forças, Inuyasha desligou a água e foi para o quarto com ela nos braços. Sentia-se tão sem chão.

Inuyasha colocou-a na cama, ainda abraçado com ela. Exatamente ao contrário da última briga deles, não queria, não conseguia se afastar dela.

- Porque você foi embora?

- Eu não conseguia mais ficar aqui. Meus pais estavam se separando, ouvir as brigas deles e ver como um amor tão grande estava desaparecendo estava acabando comigo, eu não queria mais ver aquilo. Não queria que aquilo acontecesse com a gente, eu...

- Você foi egoísta. Acabou fazendo conosco exatamente isso! Você mentiu pra mim, Inuyasha, disse que não tinha nada. Me escondeu o que você estava sentindo, me deixou ficar sozinha, chorar, ficar perdida no escuro, sem uma pista do que estava acontecendo. Então de repente, você não estava mais ali. Foi embora por um ano, não quis saber, não... Como conseguiu dizer que me amava e ir daquele jeito? Eu sempre disse que só não queria que você mentisse pra mim!

- Não era mentira. Eu daria tudo por você, Kagome, mas... – Kagome fechou as mãos na camisa dele. – Não conseguia acreditar mais, era ao mesmo tempo como se eu pudesse desistir de tudo só por você, mas não conseguisse ficar do seu lado porque eu não conseguia mais acreditar... Acreditar em 'amor'.

- Isso não é justo, não é... Não é... – A morena sussurrou. Estava perdida.

- Me desculpe.

- Não posso... - Inuyasha apertou mais os braços na cintura dela, enterrando o rosto no meio dos fios negros. Sentiu gotas quentes se formando em seus olhos, o corpo sendo atingido pelo balanço dos soluços dela. – Eu nem sei mais quem é você.

Inuyasha aproximou o rosto do dela, os narizes se tocando, as peles se roçando de novo, molhadas, estavam tão perdidos. As bocas se juntaram sôfregas, queriam se achar um no outro, como antes. Não conseguiriam em quanto não se achassem em si mesmos. Inuyasha afundou as mãos nos cabelos dela.

Então dentro do beijo um do outro que puderam ver, que estavam _quebrados._

**OoO**

Bom... O QUE eu posso dizer depois de uma oneshot dessas? HUASHUASHUASUAHSU, eu gostei muito de escrever. Tipo, foi uma idéia nada a ver com nada, mas saiu exatamente como estava na minha cabeça. Só não sei se ficou bom. Espero que sim.

Eu estou fazendo uma coleção de Ones não é? Se eu não me engano essa é a oitava. Espero que vocês gostem.

Enfiiim, é isso. Não sei o que comentar nessa nota, to meio zuada hoje! UHASUASU. Beeeijos.

_Faniicat!_


End file.
